In conventional passenger conveyors, steps and handrails are supported by a truss. The truss has: a truss main body; a movable-end supporting angle that has an L-shaped cross section that is fixed to a first longitudinal end portion of the truss main body; and a fixed-end supporting angle that has an L-shaped cross section that is fixed to a second longitudinal end portion of the truss main body. These supporting angles are respectively supported on building beams by means of height adjusting spacers.
The fixed-end supporting angle is fixed so as not to move horizontally relative to the building beams. The movable-end supporting angle, on the other hand, is supported so as to be able to slide horizontally relative to the building beams, and is thereby able to cope with building deformation. Moreover, movement of the movable-end supporting angle in a width direction of the truss is limited, thereby preventing building damage due to movement of the truss in the width direction.
In addition, known examples of constructions that limit horizontal movement of the movable-end supporting angle include constructions in which a pin that is fixed to a building beam by welding, etc., is engaged in a slot (or a notch) that is disposed on the movable-end supporting angle, and constructions in which a limiting device is installed outside the movable-end supporting angle in the width direction (See Patent Literature 1 through 3, for example).